My sister
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: An AU story about Saya and Diva's past Oocness


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: an AU story on Saya and Diva's past Oocness Oh and Haji doesn't grow up here he stays as the cut little boy so I doubt anyone would mind. Bad title I know.

**My Sister**

The song. I hear it again. The beautiful opera voice; an aria. I stood up searching for the direction of the voice. I closed my eyes and turned my head trying to focus my ears in the correct path. I faced out in the woods.

"What's wrong?" Joel looked up from his book with curiosity.

"I hear a song."

"A song?" His gaze shifted to were I was looking then he looked back at me. He didn't hear it did he? I'm the only one that can. It was a special message for me and me only.

I started to run towards the voice only to fall when I lost my balance. Damn high heels. I stared at my hand which was covered with blood and dirt. I made no movement to wipe it off, I simply stared intensely.

"Are you alright?" Joel kneeled next to me and took out his handkerchief that he kept in his chest pocket. He grabbed my wrist and wiped my hand once. He removed the red cloth and gasped in surprise. I looked over at him and smiled. My scrapped up hand was healed completely. No scab, scars or even dirt, it looked as though I had never fallen. Happy that the grotesque blood and filth was gone. I stood up and brushed off my pink dress.

"I'm going to look for more flowers."

"Will you be alright? Take Haji with you."

"I'll be fine alone." I'm sure Joel didn't like my response but I sprinted towards the source of the beautiful voice before he could reply.

In the middle of the woods there was a large tower. "Who are you?" I asked. The source of the song come from the top of the tower.

"Who are you?" They shouted back rather ruefully.

"I'm Saya." I said with pride as if I hoped she would know who I was.

"I'm… I'm…"

"What's your name?"

"Name?"

"You don't have a name? Then I'll just have to give you one." I sat down on the ground and leaned back resting on the brick wall. Her gentle singing voice filled my head with a relaxed feeling. Closing my eyes I smiled. Then a name called out at me.

"You're Diva."

"Diva? I'm Diva?"

"Want to be friends?" I asked rather hastily. Their was no reply and I thought she was just like the others. Not like me; she was afraid of me. But then a blue rose fell to the floor and I took it as a "yes."

--------

Horrible off key cello music filled my room. "No, not that way. You have to hold the bow straight so its perpendicular to the strings." I told Haji. I was trying to teach him how to play my cello. "One more time, from the beginning." He just gazed me. "What's wrong? Play!" He made a face and threw the bow on the floor.

"What are you doing?!" I shrieked. I didn't want him to wreck my instrument. "Joel told me to teach you so I'm taking the trouble…"

"Don't bother!" He moved the cello from between his legs to the side and got up. He started to walk away.

"If you want to be my friend at least learn how to play the cello."

"If its song or dance you want, I have been adequately trained."

I picked up the bow he dropped. "Well then please show me. I'll accompany you." He didn't move or speak from his sport. "Sing what you like, I'll catch up. Can't you do it?" He stood perfectly still. "If you don't wish to do as I say, than leave and go back to where you came from."

He glared and clenched his hands. "Fine, than. I'll do whatever you ask. I'll even sleep with you at night. After all, you bought me!" His eyes softened with tears and so did mine.

"Don't look at me with that face!" He turned around showing me his back. Tears flowed silently from his face and I knew it. He must miss his family, I know I would have.

"I don't know." I walked towards him and pulled him into a hug. "What should I do in a situation like this? Whenever I cry, Joel hold my tightly and tells me everything is fine. Then I calm down a bit. How do you feel now, Haji?" He didn't say anything. He just allowed me to hold him until his tears stopped flowing.

------------

"Hello Diva."

"You came back?" Her weak voice seemed to have amazement in it.

"Of course, I'm your friend. Why wouldn't I come up?"

"Nobody likes me, they're all scared to come up."

"Scared. You're not scary, if you were I wouldn't talk to you."

"Thank you Saya-sama."

"Sama? You don't have to call me that were friends." I didn't want my new friend to feel inferior to me.

"Can I call you Saya-neesama?"

"Sure if you want too." I smiled joyfully I was going to be Diva's older sister. A sense of protectiveness and love filled my person.

"I've always wished for a family." Her soft voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Well it looks like you got your wish, Diva, my little sister, my other half." Even though I couldn't see her I know she is smiling.

"I love the sound of that."

"I do too."

-------------

"Ohh…" Haji groaned.

"Oh come on now it isn't that bad." I said sitting down next to a shirtless Haji. "Besides we've been stuck in the rain before." Our clothes were drying on a rack so I was only wearing a corset.

I reached up and pulled a piece of hey out of his dark hair. I flopped down on the pile of hey using my arm as a pillow. "Ne, Haji, guess what, I made a friend today." I said happily.

"Ehh…" He said amazed. "Who?"

I purposely ignored his question. "I didn't think anyone but Joel would go near me."

"That's because you're selfish." I picked up a pile of hey and dumped it on his face. He coughed a few times and wiped his face.

"Why'd you do that?!" He cried.

"Because you say such things."

"So are you going to tell me about your friend?"

"Nope, she's a secret."

"Ehh, must be imaginary." I glared at him and dumped another pile of hey on his face. I grabbed my drying dress of a rack and headed out.

"Lets go Haji."

"Aren't you going to dress first? What would Joel say if he saw you walked home naked."

"I hate the feeling of wet clothes against my skin." I whined. "Besides I'll just tell him what really happen. We got stuck out in the rain." He didn't seem satisfied with my answer but didn't say anything.

I grinned. "Ne, Haji. What are you thinking?" The little boy blushed and averted his gaze.

"Nothing." He muttered grabbing his shirt and taking off after her. "Wait for me."

--------

"Hello Diva."

"Saya-neesama!" She called out happily. I smile at the door; Diva always seemed to be happier when I visited her.

"How are you felling today?"

"Much better now that you're here."

"Diva can I ask you something?"

"What is it, nee-sama?"

"Why are you in there?" I asked pulling on the metal lock. She was heisted at first afraid to answer. Like she thought I wouldn't want to be her sister or friend if I knew. Her shaky her voice answered.

"He says I'm a monster."

"He?"

"A very old man. He comes by once in awhile. Before he comes a maid normally stops by to clean and bath me. Then he comes in to do stuff to me."

"That's awful! Is that room at least enjoyable to be in?"

"No, it's dark, scary and lonely." I guess my protectiveness of my 'little sister' kicked in because I blurted out. "I'll get you out of there!"

"Saya-neesama will get me out of this bad room?" I thought for a moment but without really thinking on how to get her out I said "Yes."

"Tell me about "him."

"He is very old man with lots of hair on his face."

"Joel?"

"I don't know he never told me his name, he has never spoken with me before."

"Tonight I'll look for the key."

"Really? Thank you, Saya-neesama!"

----------

I crept down the dark hallways of Joel's manner till I came across the door to his study room. I quietly poked my head threw the door happy to see he wasn't inside.

Not one draw was left closed as I searched for the key top to bottom. I finally found it in his desk draw, a big brown key. I quickly ran out the room, shutting the door behind me.

"Saya?" Jumping, I turn to see Haji. "Yes?!"

"Did you for get? It's time for your fencing lesson." I was joyful at the thought. "Alright tell him I'll be down as soon as I change." He turned to leave and so did I. I picked up my dress and ran to my room. Placing the key under my pillow then change for my lesson.

My mentor dropped his sword in defeat. "Your not a match for me anymore teacher." I stood victories with my sword pointed at his head. I dropped my stance as I noted Haji with drinks.

"One day, I'm going to go around the world with my sword." Placing the sword in front of my face I struck a pose

"Is that why you're so enthusiastic when you train?" Haji poured a glass of milk and handed it to me.

"Yes." I agreed and chuck the glass down.

"Ne, Haji."

"Hm?"

"When I become an adult I want to move out of here and see the world. When that time comes you're coming with me." The corners of his mouth turned upward into a smile. The first real smile I saw since Joel bought him from his family.

I handed him my sword and struck a fighting pose. He mimicked doing it wrong and for the first time instead of yelling at him like I normally do I just laughed lightly. "Don't worry you'll get it."

"I shall retire to my room." I turned on my heel and left, speed walking back to my room. I grabbed the key and sunk out of my father's estate. I was going to free Diva now.

----------------

"Diva? I have the key!" After yelling it in ecstasy I inserted the key and turned it counter clockwise. With a loud click the metal lock popped open.

"I opened the door just like I promised." "Scary, dark and lonely" were the words Diva used to describe the room but wow, that was an understatement. Old, rancid, dank, disgusting, vile, horrid were better words to use. Inside the dark room it contain a cell, a big metal prison. Diva was sitting in a far corner with her knees to her chest a chain around her ankle. She was dressed in old rags; it contain a hood, which hid her face.

I unlocked the metal cell and the chain on her limb. Diva waddle out of the cell like a dizzy person slipping and losing her balance. She made it to the door but stopped to tell me she was a little afraid of the out side world. "Don't worry I'll be with you." Then she took her first step outside the room and into the light.

Hesitantly her hands found her head and she pulled back her raggy hood to revile her entire face. I gasped; looking at Diva was like gazing into a mirror. Diva looked identical to me: face, hair, height. The only thing that separated us were our eyes.

Instead of having reddish brown eyes like me Diva had a vibrant blue that seemed to glow in the dark. That was most impossible though since she has never been exposed to light.

"Your face is the same as mine."

Her blank expression turned into a happy one. She smiled big and jumped on me suddenly. "Saya-neesama!" I was taken back by her straight forwardness and weight. Not that she weighed a lot to begain with. After the first few seconds I gently returned the hug. I pushed her away to look at her fully and took both of her hands in mine.

"Their are so many things I want to show you." Diva smiled then hugged me tightly again. "Let's go."

Holding one of her hands I escorted her out. The moment we stepped out of the tower I lost her interest. She strolled away from me her full attention on a pink rose. She pulled it out of the ground and held it up to me.

"Saya-neesama, I love you!" She giggled in childish voice.

After that it took us an hour to get to Joel's estate. Diva stopped to smell, touch and look at every flower and plant. I really couldn't blame her for it though.

"Let's play a quick game."

"A game?" She smiled and her eyes brighten.

"Yes it's called "don't let them see me." So the objective of the game is for me to get you into my room without anyone seeing." My sister nodded fully understanding the rules of the game. The best she did was she walked directly behind me; crouching.

I froze when I heard the steps of a maid walking towards us. She stood directly in front of me, so I guess she didn't see Diva. She bowed slightly and went on her way.

Diva started to giggled. "I'm I good at this game?"

"Yes, very good. But you might want to stop giggling before you ruin it." She placed her hands on her mouth trying to smother her laughter. I smiled Diva was pretty cute in a childish way.

"Almost there." I said as we both approached my quarters.

Her eyes bulged out as she scanned my room. "It's so big, you live here?" I chuckled.

"This is were we live. For a little while anyway."

"Nee-sama!" She wrapped her arms around me than gave me a big kiss. I pulled away a little flushed. "I'm going to live with Nee-sama!" She cried happily making me giggled.

"Ok firsts thing firsts we have to get you out of those rags." I pulled out a white dress and turn to get her approval. My face turned the color of a beet. The rags she wore were on the floor and she reviled her whole body to me. I was about to look away when some thing caught my eye.

Her entire body was covered in scars. "Diva what happen?"

She looked down at her body than out the window. "He hurt me." She said simply. From her shoulders to her legs their were little cuts and her body was unhealthily thin.

"Come, let's get you clean especially those wounds." She followed me into my adjacent bathroom. I turned on the water and took out the soap and shampoo and placed it on the tub's rim. I turned to face her.

"Will Nee-sama bath with me?" The other girl looked up at me with big blue eyes. It seemed that her bottom lip stuck out a little father then the top. Cute. I sighed, "sure" 'I did work up a good sweat with my fencing practice.' I justified.

Uncomfortably I undressed. Diva's gaze burned right threw me. 'Why is she staring at me?!' Then she commented and all my blood rushed to my checks.

"Saya-neesama has a great body!" She gazed at me with interest. "Nee-sama is so cute." She giggled she liked easting me. "It's really cute when my sister's face turns the color of a rose."

I never thought she was going to stare at me so intensely. I probably wouldn't have agreed too if I knew. "Enough of that let's get clean." I was fighting another blush down.

I squirted shampoo in my hand and ran it threw her hair. She sighed in contentment, Diva seemed to like my gentle touches. They are probably the only gentle touches she has ever felt in life. A picture of her scared body entered my mind.

I lifted her hair then stared to scrub her back. It didn't take long to do. "Go wash the soap off." She nodded.

My hands went back to the shampoo bottle so I can clean my own raven locks. Moments later I felt something on my back that made me jump. Diva was lathering my back for me. "What's wrong?" Her voice sounded completely innocent.

"You scared me that's all, I'm not use to people touching me."

"I thought you needed help, do you want me to stop?" Her voice sounded like it had some hurt in it.

"No, you don't need to stop."

"You feel nice." She cuddled into me, I could feel her bare breast pressing into my back. My cheeks felt a little hotter then before.

"Thanks. I think I'm clean now." I quickly washed the soap off and dressed into my normal pink dress. I gave Diva my white dress, she seemed to like it; spinning around the room with a smile on her face.

"I'm going to have you stay in my room until I fine a way to get you your own room."

"Kay. But I rather stay her with you Nee-sama." She examined the room, "this room is big I'd got lost by myself." Sadly it didn't sound like she was joking. She than pointed to my closet. "Like what it that?" We walked over to my closet and I opened it for her.

"This is my closet." She looked amazed. I had a huge walk in closet.

Then all of the sudden I heard a knock out my door. "Saya?"

'Haji?!"

Before Diva knew what happen I pushed her into my closet and shut the door just as Haji opened my bedroom door. "Haji?! Don't you knock?! What happen if I was indecent?!"

"Does it matter? Saya has nothing good to look at." He walked into my room and placed my daily medicine on the table near my bed.

'That boy…' I puffed out my checks, 'how dare he…' I lashed out knocking him to the floor. "I'll get you for that comment!" We playfully fought, rolling on the floor.

I was about to playful hit him but a voice stopped our fight.

"I love your closet but can I come out now?" Diva's voice sounded a little scared, must be since there are is no light in there.

Haji looked at me and I looked back nervously. He gently pushed me off him so he could look in the closet. He opened the door and Diva stared back at him. "Two Sayas? That's what I need" He groaned.

"What a tasty looking boy. Can I eat him Nee-sama?"

Haji shared a confused glance at me. "Nope he's mine." I reached out and pinched his checks. "He is a little cutie isn't he?" He swatted my hand way.

"Drink you medicine." Haji commanded.

I reached for the glass which contained my ruby red medicine and drank most of it. Haji then turned to leave. "Haji wait." I put the glass down; it contained a small portion. I walked over to him.

"Please don't tell anyone, she's supposed to be a secret." He looked intently at me.

"Alright I would tell." I let out a breath of relief we both looked back at Diva. "You might want to feed her though."

I looked over at her with a grimacing face. Diva was licking at my medicine glass with great interest. Her tongue licked up all the red liquid from the container receptacle.

"Haji do you know where Joel is?"

"He's out at the moment."

"Good, Diva, lets go to the kitchen and pick out something for you to eat."

"Remember the game isn't over yet, so we have to make sure no ones sees you again." I lead Diva to the kitchen while Haji trailed behind to make sure nobody saw.

"I'll stand guard out here. Haji please make her something." He nodded slightly and walked in the kitchen, Diva following.

Normal pov

"What would you like to eat?" He asked in his normal monotone voice.

"I want her." Doing a double take to make sure he heard her he glance back to her but she was gone. Within a mare second Diva had left Haji's side and was now behind the maid. The maid turned around looking at the smiling chiropteran. The queen reached up and moved one side of the collar down to expose her pale neck.

Standing on her tippy-toes she leaned up and bit into the panicking girl's neck. The small boy watched in silence as neither the maid or Diva moved for some time. Then Diva pulled away from the girl letting her fell to the floor, lifeless. There were two punctures wounds in her neck, blood flowing from the opening.

To scared to move Haji just stared in shock. Diva turned to face him. She was smiling happily blood spilling out of the corner of her mouth.

"Thank you." She giggled wiping her mouth and leaving Haji alone with the dead servant.

"Nee-sama let's play!" She jump forward and grabbed onto my right extremity.

"That was fast." Diva just smiled and held on to Saya's hand.

"I hear foot steps, are we going to lose?" I hear them too, they got louder with each step. "I don't want to lose," Diva said with determination in her eyes.

The maid trotted around the corner and smiled politely. I shot a glance over at Diva who was gone.

"Is their any thing you need?"

"No I'm fine." I faked a smile. She bowed lightly and went on her way.

I heard Diva's giggling and felt a hand on my leg. 'Oh my! She isn't… Yea she is.' Diva was under Saya dress in-between her legs. "We didn't lose right?" It was amazing how Diva could act.

I started to walk… well waddle back to my room. Diva stayed there till we enter the safety of my room. Giggling she crawled out. "Let's play another game!"

A soft knock and Haji's voice came from outside my door. He opened the door slightly and poked his head in.

"Saya can I speak with you for a moment?"

"I'll be right back" I whispered to my friend then I walked out of the room into the hallway. Haji shut the door after to; apparently he didn't want Diva to hear.

"What's wrong Haji?" I was a bit worried. Why did Haji look a little frightful?

"That girl… Where did you find her?"

"Why do you want to know?" He looked at her feet and shook his head no. "Nothing. Please Saya; be careful that girl… that girl is not like us." He turned and left leaving me confused in my place.

What did he mean? Diva wouldn't hurt me, would she? I walked back into my room. Diva was sitting on the floor hugging her knees to her chest.

"Diva what's wrong?" She gave a small said smile.

"You came back."

"Of course."

"He doesn't like me either, does he? He thinks I'm a monster too."

"He thinks no such thing." I sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry you won't be alone again, everyone will love you."

"Everyone?"

"Yes, everyone." I gave her a smile and she gave me a slight one and yawned. "Tried? You've had a busy day." She rested her head on my breast and wrapped her arms around my middle.

"Perhaps you prefer to sleep on my bed?" I peeled her off me and pulled back the covers. She looked at the bed then back at me.

"I'd rather be with you."

"I'll stay with you till you fall asleep."

"You will?" She seemed shocked but at the same time very happy.

I crawled onto my bed and laid down on my back. Hesitant at first she only stared at the bed. She lift her leg and climbed up, laying down next to me. She cuddled up next to me keeping her arms around me so I couldn't leave.

"Soft" She muttered nuzzling her face into the crook of my neck. I turned a light shaded of red, 'I hope she's talking about the bed.'

It didn't take long for her irregular breaths to turn onto a slow steady pace. Her warm breath tickled at the little hairs of my nape.

I gently lifted her arm from around me and replaced my body with a pillow. She snuggled up to the pillow still thinking it was me.

I straighten my dress my dress and fixed my hair. My stomach let out an ungraceful growl. I gave one last look at the sleeping Diva before I exited my room.

"Saya."

"Hello Haji."

"Joel is back, he seems very mad too." Joel mad? That has never happened before.

"Where is he?"

"He's in his study room." I took off down the hall, Haji following. "You know, I mentioned this so you wouldn't disturb him."

I crouched down and put my ear to the door. "I can't believe it what a disaster." A deep voice came from behind us. We jumped in shock and turned around to face Joel's friend, Anshel. "What are you two doing?" His deep voice sent shivers down my spine.

He walked into the study room. "We have two little spies." He grinned and made us entered the room with our heads down in shame.

"What are you two doing here?" My father demanded.

I snuck a glance over at Haji. He was gazing at his feet looking like a small puppy that peed the new carpet.

"What's wrong Joel?" I asked hoping he wouldn't get mad at us.

Anshel smirked, "There is a murderer on the lose." Our heads shot up. My face was full of shocked while Haji's was of disbelieve. He let out a big laugh.

Joel saw the feared look on my face. "Anshel!"

I looked over at Joel for an explanation. He sighed and sat back in his chair. "Well there is a very dangerous girl on the lose."

"Girl?"

"She's a monster…" Anshel started to say.

"She was locked up in a tower not to far from here. Some how she got lose, do you know anything about it?" He cut off Anshel asking as in a curious voice.

"A monster…" I repeated quietly to myself. 'Diva? No never… How could she…' "So you locked her up…" I muttered in realization. Joel stared at us intensely shock and anger on his face; his eyes narrowed more the usually.

"You know her!?" My hands shot up to my mouth as I realized I spoke that out loud. Their was no point in lying, "Ye…"

"I did it." Haji spoke up. "She seemed so nice so I let her out." He lied. I gave him a 'thank you' smile. Haji will be getting the blame for this, I hope the punishment wont be that harsh but Joel's face said other wise.

"You don't know what you have done…" My father's knuckles turned white and it looked like he was out for blood.

"Remember his purpose, Joel."

"Yes I know…" He sighed and rubbed his temple. "Haji you will punished for this. Until the girl is caught I want the both of you to stay your rooms." He dismissed us still yelling orders. "Increase security…"

"Thank you Haji." I said as soon as we were out of the room. He blushed lightly and looked away.

"No problem." He acted like it was no big deal but it was. For my sincerest 'thank you' I pulled him into a hug; he smiled lightly.

"What are you going to do about her?" I already knew that "her" meant Diva. "I'm not sure, she isn't a monster. She's a scared little girl."

"Well maybe, but I don't doubt she's dangerous."

"We should get her into a save place if she stays here Joel will surely find her and lock her back up in that awful tower. I can't let him do that." I said determinedly.

"I will obey Saya's wishes. What do you want to me to do?"

I smiled. "Escorted me back to me room." He held out his hand like a real gentleman. I looped my arm with his and he walked me back.

I was happy to see that Diva was still asleep. I reached over and brushed a strand of jet black hair away from her face. He blue eyes open and she smiled at me.

"Saya-neesama." She leaned up and places a little kiss on my cheek. I looked over at Haji, my reddish brown eyes showing sadness. He stared back with an 'I don't know what to do face.'

"Say Diva, would you keep and secrets from me?" She cocked her head to the side like a lost puppy. "Secrets?"

"I mean have you ever… Have you…" I felt pretty stupid asking this to her. I blushed, "Have you killed before?"

"Killed?" She stuck her hand on her chin and actually thought about it. "Well, I guess."

"Oh Diva…"

"What's wrong?"

"Murder is bad, you can't go around killing people."

"I have to eat though." She justified.

"Eat?! Your eating people?!" I said shocked well, that would explain the kisses she gave me. She puffed out her cheeks and gave and pouted. "Saya-neesama is no different. You eat like me too."

My eyes widened, "what?"

She pointed over at Haji. "The boy, he should know he's the one who brings you their blood." I looked over at Haji and Haji looked back with a confused look on his face.

"The "medicine" She replied putting emphasis on the word "medicine."

"Joel makes the medicine special for Saya. She has a blood illness; It's a… "

"A shortage of blood?" Diva guessed.

"Yes..." He whispered.

"If you don't have enough blood what do you do? You replace it." I fell to my bed. 'No… No. I… that's disgusting. It has to be a lie.'

"What's wrong? You don't believe it? If you don't I'll show you, your kitchen reeks of blood and death." She grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door. Needless to say I didn't want my sister to be right.

"Wait Diva! You can't go out there if Joel sees you he might try and kill you."

Diva gave an evil smirk, "It's not like he hasn't tried already." 'Joel had already attempted to kill her?' Her voice brought me out of my mind.

"He treats me like a rat." I held her hand tightly hoping to give her some comfort. "He can't kill me, though I can kill him." She whispered to herself, I almost did hear her. A creepy smile found its way upon her normally cheerful face.

A maid carrying my medicine walked into us. She stared at us, well mostly Diva. My sister grabbed the glass for the servant. She sniffed it and took a sip out of my medicine.

"Where did this come from?" She demanded. The lady said nothing only stood looking at my little sister.

Diva got tried of the wait. "You're in my way!" She picked up the maid by her collar and threw her across the hall. She hit the wall hard then fell to the ground with a "thud." Lifeless she laid on the floor.

I trembled, who know Diva had so much power in that little body. Blue eyes saw the worried face. "She isn't dead." She pulled on my hand and forced me to follow her again.

She opened the kitchens double doors and turned on the light. "There," she pointed.

Red liquid splattered on the floor, glass pieces flew everywhere. "Saya…" I screamed as my body went completely limp. My legs couldn't hold me up any longer and I fell over. Luckily Haji was there to keep me from hitting the floor. I placed all my weight on his little person. He struggled but found a base to keep us both up.

Diva laughed. "What's wrong nee-sama?" How could she be so clam? Laughing at the most horrific thing.

An elderly mostly dead woman hanging from a gallow like contraption. Blood covered her head, arms, clothes. Blood dripped off her bare feet into a large container

"Saya?" Haji struggled a little under my body. "What's wrong with her? Why haven't I noticed that thing before?!"

"They hide it once the blood is extracted." She shurgs lightly. "Nee-sama needs more blood." After that I felt soft lips on mine. It was gently and nice kiss. Liquid passed trough their lips and into my mouth. A warm copper taste, it only took a second to realize what it was. It was my medicine, it was the old ladies' blood.

With the energy I had left I tried to force them off me. They were too strong and forced all the blood down my throat. I opened my eyes to see into Diva's blue ones. Blood dripped down the corner of her mouth, as well as mine.

She reached into the nearest cabinet and pulled out a glass. She dipped the glass into the blood and held out a half filled cup. I turned my head. I didn't want to drink that.

"Nee-sama needs to have blood." She placed the glass to her lips and kept the blood in her mouth. Diva held my face in her hands and leaned down to me again. I pushed her gently.

"Saya please drink." I felt an arm wrap around me. "Drink please." Haji's voice was filled with concern and worry. "Your need it. I don't want to be alone." He whispered softly so only I could hear it.

Diva extended the glass of blood to me. She placed it in my hand; I just stared at it for the longest time. I shut my eyes and brought it to my lips. Two pair of eyes watched my intently as I swallowed.

I felt the need to gag but I didn't, it wasn't lady like. "How disgusting." I looked over at Diva who wasn't by my side anymore. She held her long hair back and leaned into the container. She licked the blood like a puppy licking at it's water.

Haji looked over at her then back to me. "Will you be alright?" He asked wiping the blood of my face.

"Haj, surely you must think I'm a monster. You must be afraid." The little boy smiled warmly.

"Not more then usual." I smiled I was going to hit him like normal but didn't feel up to it. "Well if you're all rested we should leave I'm sure someone heard you scream. I wouldn't be shocked if it was Joel with a gun." I was helped to my feet they were still a little numb and made it hard to walk.

"We have to leave, Diva." She nodded before wiping her mouth with a napkin and following us out. My not human sister laid on my bed and watched as I paces around the room. Haji watched as well a frown on his face.

"Saya…"

"We have to leave." I started grabbing my dressed and placed them folded on the bed. Then I started looking for something I could pt them in and make it easier to carry. So I just wrapped them in. "I packed a few dressed for you too, Diva."

"Why do we have to leave?" She asked innocently. By this time Haji has leaved and came back with a bag of suits. "Where would we go anyway?"

"I don't know, just somewhere we won't hurt anyone." I ignored Diva's giggle and her reply which to call me silly.

Changing the subject Haji said, "How do we even leave you heard Joel their are going to be more guards?" Diva and I both closed our eyes and put our pointer finger on our chin. Only Haji noticed our simulates.

"We could fi-"

"We are not hurting them Diva." I quickly cut off making her sulk a little. With a sigh I told Diva to stay in my room and for Haji to come with me. The both of us scouted the estate looking for secret ways to leave with out notice. Then I found one. It was a passage way into the front lawn from the hall to the kitchen of death. I was barely able to fit though the bug infected tunnel. My dress got dirty but I didn't care that much anymore.

My little follower crawled after me and followed me outside. "What are you looking for Saya? We found a way out."

"I want to give Joel his favorite kind of lily as a good by present. It will be quick then we can come back for Diva and leave." I picked up my dress and ran towards the mountain that grow the most beautiful flowers. Unfortunately the most vibrant flowers grew on the cliff's edge.

"Saya?!" The little boy grabbed my arm and stopped me from climbing down. "I'll go." He pulled me up and climbed down. I was completely tensed and in slow motion I watched Haji grabbed a rock that wasn't secured into the cliff. With a scream he fell. Then hit the floor hard.

"Haji!" I ran as fast as I could over to him. A puddle of crimson blood was pooled at his head and he wasn't moving. "Haji!" He was looking a lot of blood and I didn't know what to do. Then I remembered that Diva gave me a class of blood that made my stronger.

I reached into his hip pocket and took out his knife. I slashed my palm and watched as the blood flooded at the surface. I put my hand to my lips and put my lips to Haji's. My blood slipped down his throat but he didn't move. A second later his eyes shot open and he started to spasm.

I recoiled back at his movements and got rather scared. "Haji!" I got up and ran for the manner; I needed to tell Joel. I didn't stop even when I was out of breath; adrenaline was pumping through my veins.

The air was filled with black smoke that when I inhaled it I coughed. Still I ran it was my fault my friend was hurt and I needed to fix it. That's when I noticed that the smoke was coming from my house.

The entire estate was engulfed in flames, dead servants everywhere and Diva in the middle of the scene; Joel was in her arms looking limp. Her face was hidden in my father's neck her blue eyes glowed in the black smoke.

Diva had killed my father, she had killed everyone. Rage filled my veins making my heads clench. My palm that had been healed but time was reopened by my nails. Diva had hurt my loved one ober and over again. That is why I kill chiropterans. To protect the ones I love. I will kill Diva -my own blood related sister- I will kill them all. And once it is over join Diva in death.

I wrapped my arms around the stone body of my little sister and placed the softies of kisses on her cheek. A slight smile formed on her lips then her chin started to crack and the little smile faded. A tear slide down my face and I placed my cheek on hers. Haji watched as my own body turn to stone, my arm that was wrapped around Diva's middle was stone and stuck there permanently.

The poison spread though my whole body finally reaching my face. So I became stone right next to my sister the skin under my eye cracked as the rain fell on us.

--

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes. I'm a proud Diva fan. Please review!


End file.
